


Just a Taste

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Because Saiyans are Beasts, Bestiality, Fanart, Illustrated, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer
Summary: FanART inspired by the Saiyan Saga when Goku fights Vegeta in his oozaru form.Vegeta just wanted a taste of his rival before destroying him. A taste is all it took for the prince to change his mind ;)





	Just a Taste

Re-re-re watching the DBZ series because it's my life and I can't get enough of it.

After a few months of going AWOL, I finally gathered the balls (heh) to continue posting artwork. I'm still out of touch so the shadowing is all fucky. Oh, well XD And drawing rocks SUCKS BALLS (yay! another play on words).

 

(See the end of the work for other works inspired by this one.)

 

 

###     Works inspired by this one:

###      [Dominion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10824549) by [yukiartsa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiartsa/pseuds/yukiartsa)

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dominion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824549) by [yukiartsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiartsa/pseuds/yukiartsa)




End file.
